Clingy Man
by baejinjja
Summary: Kisah Cinta Seungjun dan Jihun disekolah [Based on true story of me ; Seungjun X Jihun ; KNK ; SeungHun ; SeungJi ; JunHun]


Siapa yang tidak tau seseorang yang bernama Park Seungjun? Ia adalah namja ter-beken di sekolahnya semenjak ia masuk. Banyak yang mengagumi ketampanan maupun keenceran otaknya. Ia sekarang berada di kelas 11-2 bersama seorang pengagum diam-diamnya yang bernama Kim Jihun. Mungkin Jihun berfikir bahwa ia tidak diketahui oleh Seungjun, namun sebenarnya selama ini, Seungjun selalu menanyakan tentang Jihun dari teman-temannya.

Hari ini adalah hari selasa, dan Jihun membenci hari ini karena ada pelajaran bahasa inggris dengan guru yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Jihun hanya bisa menggerutu terus menerus didalam kelas saat gurunya menerangkan materi dan memberikan tugas yang sangat menyusahkan bagi Jihun, yaitu membuat short film. Jihun hanya menatap guru itu sebal secara diam-diam, dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Seungjun sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari belakang kelas. Lalu guru itu meminta bantuan Youjin sang ketua kelas untuk membuat kelompok beranggotakan 9 orang, dan Seungjun diam-diam membisikkan sesuatu ke Youjin.

Clingy Man ep.1 : The Beginning

Seungjun, Park X Jihun, Kim

Bromance;School Love;bxb;AU;dldr

Cast belong to god

Pembagian kelompok telah selesai. Jihun sedari tadi lebih memilih untuk memainkan handphonenya dibanding memperhatikan papan tulis. Lalu Youjin membacakan anggota kelompoknya. Kelompok 1… Kelompok 2… Kelompok 3… Dan kelompok 4 beranggotakan… Jihun dan yang terakhir adalah Seungjun. Sontak Jihun langsung mengangkat kepalanya tidak percaya dan bahkan pipinya berubah menjadi merah muda. Seungjun yang melihat itu hanya bisa cekikikan diam-diam dan ia berharap bisa membelai pipi itu saat itu juga. Lalu guru itu menyuruh semua kelompok berkumpul dan membicarakan tentang tugasnya itu sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Jihun berjalan sambil membawa buku dan pensil ke tempat kelompoknya itu berkumpul. Ia berjalan dengan terbata-bata karena ia sangat malu jika sudah berdekatan dengan Seungjun. Kelompok 4 beranggotakan Wonho, Minhyuk, Jaehyun, Lisa, Eunha, Sooyoung, Joohyun, Jihun, dan Seungjun. Belum lagi karena hamper semua anggota kelompoknya adalah teman dekat Seungjun yang sama popular dan pintarnya dengan Seungjun. Selama kerja kelompok, Jihun hanya diam dan mengiyakan seluruh pertanyaan yang ditanyakan kepadanya. Ia sangatlah gugup karena sekarang ia duduk tapat disebelah Seungjun.

Kerja Kelompok sudah berakhir. Dan tugas serta cast yang didaptakan juga sudah terbagi kepada semua anggota. Jihun akhirnya mendapat peran yang ia inginkan yaitu peran yang paling sedikit muncul di cerita setelah ia meminta kepada Minhyuk sebagai ketua kelompok, dan Seungjun mendapat peran sebegai kekasih dari Lisa, dan karena itu, Jihun menjadi sebal dan badmood seharian.

Hari ini adalah hari shooting pertama. Jihun membawa barang-barang yang sudah ditugaskan untuknya dan ia juga mempersiapkan mental supaya ia tidak badmood saat nanti melihat Seungjun dan Lisa berdekatan.

Setelah sampai di tempat shooting, Jihun langsung mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang sudah ditentukan untuknya didalam film, dan karena sedikit, ia mendapatkan bagian paling awal untuk di shoot. Ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin karena pada saat ia di shoot, Seungjun belum datang dan ia tidak ingin Seungjun melihatnya berakting. Namun takdir berkata lain, ditengah shooting scene-nya Jihun, Seungjun datang dan seketika muka Jihun berona merah muda yang sangat Seungjun suka, namun Jihun membiarkannya dan melanjutkan shooting dengan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Seungjun.

Scene bagian Jihun sudah selesai. Setelah berganti baju lagi, Jihun ingin segera pulang dan menjauh dari Seungjun namun tiba-tiba, "Pulang setelah semua scene untuk hari ini selesai yaa dan semua orang melakukan tugasnya masing-masing." Seungjun berteriak supaya terdengar oleh semua anggota kelompok dan mencegah Jihun untuk pulang. Mendengar itu, Jihun hanya bisa mengutuk Seungjun dalam hati dan menjalankan tugasnya menjadi scriptwriter dan cameramen 2.

Semua anggota bertanya saran tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat di shoot nanti kepada Jihun termasuk Seungjun. Jihun berusaha mati-matian agar tidak ketahuan bahwa ia menyukai Seungjun saat diminta saran oleh Seungjun, tapi Seungjun sudah hafal dengan gerak-gerik Jihun saat ia sedang gugup.

"Jihun-ah bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa nanti." Ucap Seungjun sambil tiduran di tempat yang sudah disediakan untuk shooting. Jihun yang tidak ingin terlhat gugup-pun ikut tiduran disebelah Seungjun dan tiba-tiba saja tangan Jihun diapit oleh kedua kaki Seungjun sambil ia bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut kepada Jihun. Jihun pun terus-terusan mengumpat dalam hati karena pasti muka ia sudah seperti tomat matang.

Seungjun pun tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Jihun seperti memeluk leher Jihun dari belakang saat ia sedang men-shoot scene lain dan Jihun hanya diam tak berkutik dan ia sudah berfirasat bahwa Seungjun dan teman sekelompoknya pasti sudah mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Seungjun ini.

"Minhyuk hyung, aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar boleh ya? Tolong bilang ke Joohyun nuna gantikan aku sebentar." Jihun meminta kepada Minhyuk yang akhirnya diiyakan oleh Minhyuk karena Jihun sudah terlihat lelah.

Setelah disetujui oleh Minhyuk, Jihun meminjam kamar Jaehyun -karena kebetulan mereka shooting dirumah Jaehyun- untuk beristirahat sebentar. Seungjun melihat Jihun masuk kekamar Jaehyun dan ia jalan kekamar Jaehyun dan masuk kedalamnya juga. Didalam, Seungjun melihat Jihun sudah tertidur di sofa kamar Jaehyun yang besar. Tanpa berfiir dua kali, Seungjun pun menidurkan dirinya disebelah Jihun dan memeluknya dari belakang, tetapi ia berusaha supaya Jihun tidak terbangun. Setelah menyamankan posisinya, Seungjun menaruh dagunya dibahu Jihun dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Jihun yang merasa sedikit terganggung pun memutar badannya, dan memeluk Seungjun tanpa ia ketahui bahwa orang yang ia peluk adalah Seungjun dengan erat dan ia kembali kea lam mimpinya lagi, diikuti dengan Seungjun.

 **-TBC-**

Haii semuaaa. Pakabss niii? Map baru bisa publish ff lagii, soalnya kegiatan disekolah bener2 parah banyak banget. Dan maaf juga kalo bagian tengan kebawah dr ff ini agak2 kurang ngefeel soalnya enah kenapa aku tiba-tiba jd stress banget dan agak unmood. Tp aku ttp berusaha bikin ff ini. Maaf kalo bahasanya aneh soalnya aku udh lama gabikin ff, dan reviewnya yaa makasiii biar selanjutnya lebih bagus lagii.


End file.
